Misty in the Middle
by WingZero
Summary: This is a silly little parody of "Malcolm In The Middle"...let me know what you think of it, I've never done a crossover b4. BTW, this is the characters of Pokemon playing the roles of the ppl in the show. R+R!!


Disclaimer: Malcolm in the Middle is owned by FOX TV Network. The characters of Pokemon are owned by GAME FREAK, Nintendo, and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a small parody/'spoof of Malcolm in the Middle...heh heh...enjoy, and R+R!!!!  
  
NOTES: The roles are as follows...  
  
MISTY:(Malcolm) 15 years old  
GARY: (Reese) 15 years old  
ASH: (Dewey) 14 years old  
BROCK: (Francis) 20 years old  
  


MISTY IN THE MIDDLE  
  
  


It was about 7:30 in the morning. Mrs. Ketchum walks downstairs, only to see a rather large pile of dirty laundry on the kitchen table. She rolls her eyes and takes a few steps into the kitchen before she screams and jumps back, stepping on a rather large toy dinosaur. Alarmed, her husband ran in and saw her, wide eyed with horror at the utter mess of both the kitchen AND the living room.   
  
Dad: Now Lisa, don't....freak.....out...  
  
At the top of her voice, she screamed the oh-so-many-times heard before command....  
  
Mom: ASH! MISTY! GARY!!! FRONT AND CENTER NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
The scene switches to a room with three beds. There is a girl with shoulder length orange hair and a white hat on over her hair, wearing light blue flare jeans and a red T-Shirt. There are also two boys, one with brown hair wearing a large purple shirt and black jeans, and another with black hair, a black shirt and blue jeans. They all stare at the door as their mother yells.  
  
Misty: (turning to camera) Oh crap! Mom's pissed again!!! Great...just...great.  
  
Ash: Aw man!!!  
  
Gary: (smacks Ash upside the head) It's YOUR fault!  
  
Ash: (smacks him back) YOUR fault!  
  
Misty: (shrugs) Just great. Mom's pissed, and THEY want to kill each other. They're my brothers, unfortunately....(to Gary and Ash) KNOCK IT OFF!!  
  
Mom: NOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
They all stop what they are doing and look at the door to their room.  
  
Gary: Should we?  
  
Ash: I don't know, Mom sounds REALLY pissed right now....  
  
Misty: Well don't make her any madder! Let's just go!! (hears loud footsteps coming upstairs{like Jurassic Park}) Oh no...  
  
Ash: (eyes growing wide) Here....  
  
Gary: (scared) She....  
  
Misty: COMES!!!!  
  
Their mother bursts into the room. They all run to their beds quickly and sit there, acting like nothing ever happened. With a VERY scary calmness, Mrs. Ketchum looks at them and speaks.  
  
Mom: Heh...think you're all REAL cute, huh?  
  
Misty: (to camera) Does she want an answer?  
  
Gary: It was Ash's fault!  
  
Ash: No! It was GARY'S fault!!  
  
They both point at each other, but their mother narrows her eyes at Misty.  
  
Mom: It's always the quiet one...  
  
Misty: (shakes her head) No!! It wasn't me!!  
  
Gary/Ash: YES IT WAS!!  
  
Misty: (to camera) Some brothers...(to Mom) HONEST!! It wasn't me!!!  
  
Mom: Do you remember what happened to BROCK?!?  
  
Misty: (to camera) Oh no...she ALWAYS brings up what happened to Brock when we're in trouble. FYI....they shipped Brock off to Military School because he was a lot of trouble....  
  
There is a short series of flashbacks involving Brock getting in some sort of trouble.  
  
Brock: (cop has him handcuffed at the door) Mom....Dad...I know, I've made some mistakes...and...(Nurse Joy gets out of his bed and climbs out the window)...I know it's hard to forgive me for all I've done, but...(the family station wagon is burning behind him)...I can assure you I had NO part in this....(appears at front door, soaked in beer)...and I wish that you could find it in your hearts to forgive me...(garage collapses behind him)...if you can at all....(tree falls down behind him)....please? (smiles)  
  
Misty: (to camera) Brock was the only I could ever got along with...I was glad to have him as a brother...but like always, whenever I actually like something, it just ups and leaves...or in his case, it gets dragged to Military School by Mom and Dad...(narrows eyes at Mom) Thanks a LOT.  
  
Mom: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!??!  
  
Misty: (sweatdrop) Nothin.  
  
Gary: It was HER fault!  
  
Ash: Yeah!! MISTY did it!!  
  
Mom: (points) TO THE WALL!!!  
  
The scene switches to Ash, Misty, and Gary with their foreheads against the wall.   
  
Mom: How are you feeling?  
  
Misty: (annoyed) How about STUCK to the wall?  
  
Gary: (tries to hit Ash) Your fault.  
  
Ash: (tries to hit Gary) Nah-ah!  
  
Misty: Shut up the both of you...  
  
Gary: Fine. It's YOUR fault then.  
  
Misty: MINE?!?  
  
Their father comes in and leans his coffee cup on Misty's head.  
  
Dad: Just hold still, honey.  
  
Gary: Ha ha ha!! YOU'RE a coaster now!!  
  
He then puts his newspaper on Gary's head, and his breifcase on Ash's.  
  
Dad: Thank you so much, kids.  
  
Misty: (to Gary) You were saying?  
  
Gary: Shut up.  
  
Ash: (whining) Ouwww.....it hurts...I don't want to wear a briefcase....  
  
Mom: Should have thought about that BEFORE you trashed my house, huh?  
  
Misty: (to camera) Stupid mom...my house...like we don't live here...  
  
Dad: (takes his coffee cup off of Misty's head) Hey honey, I have to stay at work late tonight.  
  
Mom: (washing dishes) Uh-huh.  
  
Dad: Are you okay?  
  
Mom: Besides the fact that I'm living in a garbage dump? YEAH!! I'm perfectly FINE, Dave!  
  
Dad: Hmmm...okay. (kisses her) See ya.  
  
He then walks over to Ash, Misty, and Gary.  
  
Dad: Hang in there...school is in 20 minutes anyway.  
  
Misty: Thanks Dad.  
  
Dad: (whispers) If she breaks out the Crazy Glue, RUN. (hands Misty 10 dollars) This will get you a bus fare for the three of you.  
  
Misty: Thanks...I think...  
  
Ash: Can't I have some money?  
  
Gary: (tries to hit him) Shut up already!  
  
Misty: Shut up both of you!  
  
Mom: Oookay...I think you've stood there long enough...get ready for school.  
  
The three kids run upstairs and get their things ready for school.  
  
Misty: (to camera) Ahhh...school. My only sanity in this world. (sees Ash and Gary trying to whip each other with towels).....see what I mean? I can't survive here...*sigh*...  
  
Gary: heh...this is FUN!  
  
Ash: (tries to choke Gary with towel) HOLD STILL!!  
  
Misty: (shakes her head) Dorks....(looks at clock) Hmmm...8:10. We have to go, you two.  
  
They all leave the house. On the way there, Ash and Gary are shoving each other while Misty walks a few feet behind them, munching on a pop-tart.  
  
Gary: (pushes Ash) Dork.  
  
Ash: (shoves Gary) Loser.  
  
Misty: (pushes them both) Both of you are driving me INSANE!!!  
  
Ash: (blankly) But I can't drive!  
  
Gary: (whacks him) And then you WONDER why we make fun of you!!  
  
Ash: Why do you make fun of me?!? What did I do to you?!?!  
  
Misty: (to camera) Totally hopeless....  
  
She suddenly bumps into a MUCH larger kid with black hair and an orange headband. He is standing with a few friends, all of them about Misty's age. Misty looks up and almost falls over at the sight of him.  
  
Kenji: Just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?  
  
Misty: (to camera) Just what I need this morning...THAT'S Kenji...(the camera looks at Ash, Misty grabs it and points it at the other guy) Not him....THAT'S Kenji.   
  
The boy sneers at the three kids and walks closer to them.  
  
Kenji: (clenches fist) Heh heh...what's the matter, Ketchum, no smart comments today?  
  
Misty: (shakily) Umm...I...(pushes Gary in front) He's bigger! Kill HIM!  
  
Gary: HEY!!!  
  
Ash: (hides his eyes) I'm scared!!!  
  
He pushes Ash to the ground and laughs at him.  
  
Misty: HEY! NO FAIR!! He's smaller than you!!!  
  
Kenji: (shoves her) All the more reason to beat up on him!! (shoves Gary) Outta the way, loser! (to Misty) Hey, you're looking kinda cute today, Misty...wanna go out with me?  
  
Misty: (to camera) I'd rather gut myself with a butterknife! (to Kenji) Screw off, geek.  
  
She helps Ash and Gary up and tries to walk, but Kenji grabs her arm as she passes him. Out of reflex, she swings her arm around and accidentally decks him square in the face. Surprised, he reels backwards, then faces her.  
  
Kenji: BIG mistake, Ketchum!!! (runs off w/his friends) You're gonna regret this!!!  
  
He leaves, and Ash and Gary look at her, wide eyed.  
  
Ash: WHOAAAA!!  
  
Gary: You just kicked the stuffins out of KENJI!!  
  
Misty: I WHAT?!??!  
  
Gary: yeah! You cracked him good! He's sure to be REALLY pissed now!!  
  
Ash: Yeah!! Your'e done for now, Misty!!!  
  
Misty: I....I...(to camera) Jeez...one little reflex swing and I'm marked for death...just great.  
  
She shakily walks the rest of the way to school, while Gary and Ash are singing Ding dong, Misty's dead. She rolls her eyes as they part ways and go to their respective classes. In class, Kenji keeps staring at her every time she looks back. She shudders for a second as the teacher shows them a math problem.  
  
Teacher: Now you try it. Kenji? Would you like to try this algebraic equation?  
  
Kenji: Certainly! (walks up to chalkboard) There ya go!!  
  
Misty's eyes grow wide as to her horror the board reads ...  
  


KENJI + MISTY = LOVE  
  


Satisfied with himself, he sits down. Misty then stands up and goes to the board.  
  
Misty: I can make this problem better...  
  


KENJI = BIG SWEATY LOSER WITH A HEADBAND  
  


She then sits down, smiling, and waves to Kenji. Livid, he walks up to her desk and clenches his fists.  
  
Kenji: HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Misty: (standing up) Real tough to hit a girl, Kenji!! (to camera) I LOVE saying that!! He'd look really bad if he hit me right now!!  
  
Teacher: Is there a problem, you two?   
  
Misty: YES!  
  
Kenji: No...(sits down)  
  
Misty: (to camera) Heh...saved by the teacher. It always works. (sits down and keeps working on algebra) Stupid Kenji...  
  
A small paper airplane lands at her feet. She picks it up and it contains a small note.  
  
  


3:00 PM. The Park. We'll see who's TOUGH. Bring it.  
  
Kenji  
  


Misty: (looking back) Dork.  
  
Teacher: Quiet please, Miss Ketchum.  
  
Misty: Sorry. (to camera) Kenji REALLY thinks I'm gonna fight him? (looks back, sees Kenji cracking his knuckles) Umm....he DOES think I'm gonna fight him....crap.  
  
The rest of the day goes like normal...until 3:00 PM. Misty joins up with her brothers and walks to the park.  
  
Gary: It's been nice knowing you, Misty.  
  
Ash: HAHA!! Misty's in TROUBLE!!!  
  
Gary: (whacks Ash) Shut up....Dork.  
  
Kenji is there waiting for her. He smiles a stupid, ugly smile as she walks up to him, fists clenched.  
  
Misty: (to herself) Eye of the tiger, eye of the tiger....  
  
Kenji: So you showed up...I give you some credit. too bad you're going down!!  
  
Misty: *gulp*  
  
Kenji: Heh heh...  
  
Misty: (to camera) This is my last chance...(to Kenji) Can't we talk this out, like civilized people?!?  
  
Kenji: Nope! (swings a punch)  
  
Misty ducks his punches. She then jumps behind him and waits for him to turn around. When he does, she walks right into his elbow and falls to the ground.  
  
Misty: (faking it) OWWWW! HE HIT ME!! HE JUST HIT A GIRL!!!  
  
Three boys suddenly surround Kenji. He immediately sweatdrops as the three larger boys crowd around him.  
  
Rudy: So....Kenji...  
  
Jeremy: We hear you like to hit GIRLS, huh?  
  
Danny: (winds up punch) Hold still now...  
  
They proceed to beat the living crap out of Kenji. Misty watches with a growing smile.  
  
Misty: (to camera) It helps to have friends that are boys...heh heh...(to Ash and Gary) Wanna join in?  
  
They are already kicking Kenji as he is on the ground, all laughing. When they are finished, Misty walks up and pokes him with her foot.  
  
Misty: You still alive down there?  
  
Kenji: (weakly) waaa.....ow....  
  
Misty: Come on, guys....let's go home.   
  
They all head back home, and the smile is still on Misty's face...even though she has a small black mark under her left eye.  
  
Ash: Did he actually hit you?  
  
Misty: Nope. I just walked into his elbow and made it LOOK like he punched me...heh heh...(to camera) If I could, I would do it again, too!  
  
They continue to walk down the road leading back to their house.  
  
Misty: (speaking) Even though I had to take a hit, to see him get beat was worth it!!! Heh heh...Kenji, what a dork. Actually hit a girl...he'll be out of my hair for now...man, if only Brock was here...  
  
Ash: Hey! Wait a minute!! Mom's gonna FLIP when she sees you got a black eye!!  
  
Gary: Yeah...you're not supposed to fight, remember?  
  
Misty: But...but...but I...but...I NEVER FOUGHT HIM!!  
  
Gary: Your'e in trouble!!  
  
Ash: (running off) I'm telling MOM!! MOOOOOOOMMMM!!! MISTY GOT INTO A FIGHT!!!  
  
Gary: Heh heh....(runs off after Ash) SHE HAS A BLACK EYE! SHE HAS PROOF!!  
  
Misty: (camera zooms in on her) Umm...oh man...Brock? Can I go to Military School with ya? Please???  
  
Mom: She WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!\  
  
Misty: BROCK, FOR GOD'S SAKE TAKE ME WITH YOU!!  
  
The scene fades out as she slowly walks back home...  
  


THE END  
  


That was the first time I ever tried to do a parody fic...heh, not bad, eh? I hope it wasn't...I tried to stay as true to both shows as possible...R+R plz! -- Zero


End file.
